


Ten Years Later

by Geli



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geli/pseuds/Geli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short scene in the truck, 10 years later</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Years Later

**Author's Note:**

> This was the answer to Alijude's 200 words snippet challenge. I have thank Bast for beating.

It was almost midnight, the road was empty. Oldies from the nineties were playing on the radio. When they announced the Macarena Sandburg snickered. 

"Do you remember?" 

And Blair danced and wiggled around in his seat. 

"You got still all the moves, baby!" Jim grinned. "You did that in that elevator, right?" 

"Yeah." Blair sighed and leaned against the window. 

When the song was over, Santana's Smooth began and Jim excitedly hit the steering wheel. 

"That was real music! Cause you're sooooo smooth!" Jim crooned towards his lover. 

Blair winked back and both sang along at the top of their lungs. 

"Do you miss those times sometimes?" Jim asked quietly after a while. 

"That I tagged along with you? No, it was great, but I like what I do now as much. I think deep in my heart I will always be a scientist." Blair said confidently, but asked after a little pause. "Do you miss it?" 

"No, I had enough action for 5 lives." He grinned at Blair. "I enjoy my retirement. I think I'll make a great house wife." 

"Sure, you do, a lot better than me anyway with that new apron." 

"I love you too!" 

Blair answered with a kiss leaning over, Jim automatically presenting his cheek. 

* * *

Author and story notes above.

  



End file.
